Undertale Locations
Info: Note, this a community page. So you are able to edit this to your will. But it is still owned by SplazinBear to some extent, so if your location is missing, talk to this guy, as they will explain why it was removed. Note, besides from editing the locations, You are able to edit canon locations to give it more info. But you are NOT allowed to edit someone else's location without permission. Doing this will ban you from editing This Page. Ruins: In the ruins, there are three prominent locations as it is mostly abandoned. But be free to add a location if your character has a relationship with it. Toriel's Home This location of the ruins, is owned by Toriel, as they currently live there after divorcing their husband Asgore. It is a small location having few rooms. Having a room which is estimated to either be Chara's Or Asriel's Room which is open to the User to sleep in. Snowdin A town without a mayor, having many unique monsters living there. It has many locations which should be explored. Snowdin Forest The forest which connects the ruins to Snowdin, having it filled with many dogs. It has unique people known as "Snowdrake". "Icecap". And many many more. Alice's House Alice's House, is located near the Snowman, but, near Snowdin Town. It has many windows, a fireplace, a bed, the conveniently shaped lamp, a dog bed (so Fetch can come and sleep), and, many stuffed animals and striped shirts. Snowdin Town Like said in the brief location description. They have no mayor. But, even so, they still have many, and I say many people living there. It is the home of a few skeletons, Eyewalkers. And let me say, many, more. As i say, there are some people I can't even list myself Grillby's Grillby's fast food(?) restaurant. Also home to JuteBox, where he gives obnoxious remarks and plays pranks on the customers sometimes. Librarbry The Library of Snowdin has a misspelled sign. Snowed Inn and the Shop Snowed Inn is one of two places in Undertale you can rest to restore your HP to above maximum. However, in Snowed Inn, you never have to pay the gold. If you have the 80G necessary, then you will get your money refunded after you sleep because "you were only up there for about two minutes." If you don't have the 80G, you can stay for free. The shop is owned by the innkeeper's sister, and is where you can buy bicicles, cinnamon buns, and more. Sans & Papyrus' House The home of a pun-loving skeleton and a pasta-loving skeleton. One of the largest buildings in Snowdin. Ryker's Cabin Its in the forest near the town. To reach it, just head forward apon leaving Grillby's The Tree A tree at a random point in the Snowdin forest, separated from the rest and surrounded in a ring of snow. Commonly visited by Bryson. The River The river leading through the forests of Snowdin is where Emily catches fish. Her camp is nearby, but still close to Snowdin town. Snowdin Orphanage An abandoned orphanage once full of orphaned monsters. Currently, it is home to Oathless but in the past was also home to others such as Mayonnaise. WIP: Feel free to add in the canon locations and your oc's locations when you have the chance. Waterfall The Memory Statue A statue in the center of Waterfall that will play the song Memory when you give it an umbrella. It appears to depict a Boss Monster above several nondescript rocks. It is one of the most peaceful places in Waterfall, and even the entire Underground. Waterfall Crossings Waterfall Crossings is an area in Waterfall that crosses off into Gerson's shop, Undyne's house, Napstablook's house, Mettaton's home, and a bird that carries you across a disproportionately small gap. Undyne's House Undyne's personal home shaped like a fish. Sadly it has burned down. Temmie Village hOi! welcom tu TEM VILLAG! Shud go to TEM SHOP! Temmie Village is a secluded village in Waterfall that is home to the many Temmies. It is also home to a mushroom-monster who does a mysterious Mushroom Dance. And, of course, the prized area of Temmie Village is the Tem Shop, the only shop in the game where you can sell your items. Kilon The city which is located through a creek in the wall. It is very robust and large. Filled with Inpyres. Underworld A section in Waterfall that is usually the graveyard of monsters. Families come here to bury their relatives' dust. There are also several rivers that can erase your memory, and stuff like that. The Hive The single city where most Agarifs live, they follow their own government. They are simple, with a few factories and labs here and there, the largest being "Fadela Labs." The Styx River A river filled of endless pain and suffering, though it's magic has seemed to run away after its last user Achilles has used it. Spider Lab A large, eerie, medium-tech lab that belongs to Arachlisad. Explosions can be heard from inside occasionally. Corrilina's Mansion The home of both Corrilina, and her maid, Maiden. Somewhere deep within Waterfall and only known to three people of it's very existence. The pathway is hidden so well that no one will ever be able to find it unless they are these three other people who memorize it, or someone follows them. Serif's House The house of Serif and sometime Amatic, Domine, and Impact. It is out in the open, and looks like sans' face. It looks old, but the inside is very nice. Hotland Alphys' Lab Alphys' Lab is the first notable area in Hotland. It is home of Alphys, the royal scientist and anime enthusiast. Spider Area A small area before MTT Resort dedicated to Muffet, her spiders, and of course, her pet. MTT RESORT The nice and lovely location of the amazing Mettaton. Besides from the rooms being very expensive. It also seems to have a nice Elevator. Which is for some reason, not working. And the food is quite good. Just that you have to repay for about everything, even the air. The CORE The CORE is a region between Hotland and New Home, found after the MTT Resort. It is a technologically advanced facility that provides magical electricity to the Underground.There is an elevator to New Home in the center of the CORE. The entire structure is designed so that the rooms inside can change positions and the layout can be altered. WIP: Like stated in snowdin, this will be WIP for awhile, for everybody to add in and for me (Or other users). To add in the canon locations New Home The Judgment Hall The location of the characters' final judgement by Sans. Barrier The last stop for all monsters. It is the gateway which will remain closed, until a human dies and the soul is taken. Nobody has ever seen what lies beyond it, and possibly. We may never know... The Underland On Hotland's eastmost areas sits the border to the Underland, the home of the Demons and a dictatorship led by none other than the Miss Q herself. Split into 4 main areas just like the Underground, which are: Robon The closest to the Underground is Robon, a metropolis with a very clear gap between the rich and the poor. Robon is the centre for entertainment in the Underland and everything from TV shows to plays are performed there. There's also generic office buildings, which are mostly worked in by undercover Smurfs who don't want to join the Demon army. The Vin District is where the rich live, and it is certainly luxurious. Under that sits the standard Living District where regular citizens call their home. Finally, the Smurf district sits at the bottom of the bottom, and is home to both the poor and criminals seeking refuge from law enforcement. Trae The second area of the Underland, which could also be considered the smallest if the next isn't counted as a real area. Trae is a quiet desert town in which not many things happen. There is a beach to the South, but it is often blocked off due to fear of pirates appearing to cause havoc (Which has happened before, mind you). It doesn't look it, but Trae is the main area the Underland's secret police (Known as the Jestafo) operate from. The quiet desert town provides a great cover as they hold their meetings here. Trae also has one church of Richten, and one fast food shop run by a Demon named Icey. It is said she sells the best ice cream this side of Hotland! Witzausch Perhaps the Underland's most infamous area. Witzausch was formerly an area similar to Waterfall given the title "Magmaflow", however the Richt decided to change Magmaflow into something far more fitting of their objective. Witzausch is a prison that treats its prisoners completely inhumanely no matter how small the crime they may have done is. Some (Such as the Smurfs, disbelievers in Richter) may have done virtually no crime at all but are still subject to the horrible conditions displayed here. The warden (Or self-proclaimed queen of Witzausch) is none other than Aruma Eruma, the Demon with extreme prejudice toward the Monsters. Cerilfan The fourth and final area of the Underland. Cerilfan is a very important place and is home to both the Leiter and the Father of Richten. A very heavily protected area, Cerilfan is where the Leiter lives and protects the Demons from Human and Monster scum that dare enter their territory. The Leiter lives in a great castle to the East, and the Father lives in a temple to the North, where it is said Richter's influence is strongest. Demons often travel to meet Father or the Leiter, with Cerilfan being a popular "tourist" destination for the Underland's few visitors. Other Primum Castellum The first civilization and former Capitol of the Humans, this dome-covered city is located about 5 miles away from Mount Ebott, being visible from the mountain. It is currently abandoned however, being overrun by rogue Robots and Atronachs. Due to how covered the city is, it is impossible to enter the city without usage of the Heart Key. The Emptiness The Emptiness is considered the Void/Limbo of the Underground, which can be accessed in many ways. The most common way is falling in through the CORE, but it can also be entered by traversing a giant pool of lava located between Waterfall and Hotlands, and a few other ways. This is the realm inhabited by most glitches, such as Lora and quite possibly W. D. Gaster. The Helk The Helk is a strange, alternate world very different to the one we know. Very few individuals even know of its existence, and even less have actually been there themselves. The Helk is home to many species and seems to be as large as an entire other planet. There are not many civilizations in the Helk, mainly due to the sheer power of the creatures that lurk around it, known as the "Helk Beasts" to some. The Deep Forest Just outside The Ruins there is a hidden pathway that leads to The Deep Forest. A place where sound cannot escape and only seemingly one inhabitant lives. Pit Pit Peter. The Deep Forest is a large maze that is hard to navigate out of. It's said that if any humans who left The Ruins, but never even got to Snowdin, it's believed they are still trapped in the forest. Never to be seen again. Category:Canon Category:Community